I've NeverHarry Potter style
by Star and Glade
Summary: The Insanity Ends! Part 4 is up! Mwahahahaha...Star so evil. Another act of boredness and a fever. Star invites the Hogwarts game to join her and Glade in a little game of I've never. Insanity warning Mwahahahaha!
1. I'm bored...let's play a game!

Two stories in one night. Boy, Star and I must be really bored. Anyways, this is a game I saw once, and I thought I would be cool to play with the Hogwarts gang!  
  
We do not own Harry Potter. Need we say more?  
  
  
  
I've Never:  
  
Star: I'm really bored. ::Flicks a paper clip off her desk::  
  
Glade: So do something. ::Flips to the last page of book 4::  
  
Star: Like what?  
  
Glade: I dunno. Write a story. ::Closes book, walks to bookcase, puts it back and picks up book one::  
  
Star: Will you help me?  
  
Glade: ::Flops onto her bed and raises her book:: I'm reading. ::Reaches over and grabs a can of caffeine free soda::  
  
Star: You're no fun. ::Walks out of the room and comes back 15 minutes later with an arm load of apple cider…caffeine full…and drops it on the bed::  
  
Glade: What the…?  
  
Star: I'm gonna write a story. ::Sits down at her computer, types something, and magically Harry, Ron, and Hermione appear in the room arms laden with books, looking as if they were on their way to class::  
  
Hermione: And the Truth potion is made with…::stops suddenly and looks around her:: Where are we?  
  
::Harry, Ron, and Hermione look around Star's room. They see Glade sitting on the bed with her mouth hanging open and the forgotten book at her side. Then they see Star sitting at her desk smiling and waving with the words 'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger magically appear in Star's room'::  
  
Glade: What the…? How did you…? When did you…? You're scaring me Star.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione: Yes, you're scaring us Star.  
  
::Star sits there and smiles, everyone sweatdrops::  
  
Star: What? I was bored. Hmmm…who else should we invite…oh! ::Star turns to her computer and types: Then Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Neville Longbottom magically appeared after them.::  
  
::Suddenly appears Draco Malfoy with his wand raised to hex someone, Albus Dumbledore reading 'Star Wars', Minerva McGonagall looking as if she was scolding someone, Rebeus Hagrid his arms raised as if their was an ax in his hands, Severus Snape reading 'Seventeen' magazine, Sirius Black eating a chicken wing in the manner of a dog, and Neville Longbottom his face in the floor as if he tripped. All seven people stopped what they were doing and looked around their surroundings. They looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione, then at Glade then to Star, then back at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who joined them in looking at Glade.::  
  
Glade: ::points to Star:: She did it. Not me. DO NOT look at me.  
  
::All eleven people looked at Star, who just smiled.::  
  
Star: Now that we are all here, we can begin our game.  
  
Snape: What game?  
  
Star: Could someone get rid of the bed?  
  
Hermione: Sure. ::She said a few words, raised her wand, and the bed was gone, leaving Glade floating in mid-air::  
  
Glade: This is gonna hurt. ::Fell and hit her bum:: Couldn't you have least waited until I got off first?  
  
Hermione: Sorry.  
  
Star: Okay, now let's all sit in a circle. ::All eleven people stared at her with 'Get real looks':: ::In big author voice:: I SAID SIT!  
  
::Everyone jumped and sat down quickly. (Counter-clockwise) It went Star, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Malfoy, Sirius, Snape, and Glade. All twelve in a nice circle in Star's room::  
  
Star: Well now. ::Passes around a bottle of cider to each person:: We're going to play a little game of 'I've Never'.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
***  
  
Mwahahahaha! Me so evil! Please read and Review! Flames and/or suggestions welcome! Mwahahahaha! 


	2. Let the insanity begin!

Hullo! I'm back to put our beloved Harry Potter characters in the mist of insanity. Mwahahaha!  
  
Suggestion: To make this funnier, try imagining some of this character doing these things. ::evil laugh::  
  
Once again: I don't own anything. Don't sue me, I'm broke.  
  
  
  
I've Never: Part Two  
  
  
  
Star: Let's play 'I've Never'.  
  
Harry: I've Never? What is that?  
  
Star: ::smirks:: It's a drinking game.  
  
Glade: ::Jumps up:: Drinking game! We're not old enough for a drinking game! ::Looks to Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape, Sirius, and Hagrid.:: Well, some of us aren't!  
  
Star: ::pulls Glade down:: Relax. We're not playing with alcohol. We're playing with cider. ::Smirks:: Caffeine filled apple cider.  
  
Glade: Somebody help me! Somebody help all of us!  
  
::Ten people look at her strangely::  
  
Glade: Have anyone of you been on a caffeine high?  
  
::Ten people shake their heads no::  
  
Star: Goody! ::Passes around bottle openers. After everyone opens their bottles, they stare at Star:: What? Oh yeah! You don't know how to play. Okay it goes like this. I'll say an I've Never phrase and whoever has done the thing has to drink. Easy enough right?  
  
Sirius: How much do we drink?  
  
Star: As much as you want. I've got six dozen more bottles.  
  
Everyone: SIX DOZEN??  
  
Star: What? They we're on sale. So I cleared them out.  
  
Everyone: ::nervous laughs::  
  
Star: Okay, let's begin. We'll go counter- clockwise. Everyone ready?  
  
Malfoy: As ready as we will every be.  
  
Star: Okay! I'll go first. I've never been to Hogwarts. ::Everyone but Star and Glade took a drink::  
  
Harry: My turn? Okay, er…I've never gotten a perfect score on any of my tests. ::Hermione and Dumbledore proudly took a drink from their bottles.::  
  
Star: Yawn. Think of something more interesting.  
  
Ron: My turn. I've never read Seventeen magazine. ::Glade, Star, Hermione, and Snape took a drink from their bottles. Snape muttering something under his breath::  
  
Hermione: I've never had my dad buy my way onto the Quidditch house team. ::Malfoy sneered and took a drink::  
  
Star: ::Sniffs:: Figures.  
  
Neville: I've never wanted a dragon. ::Hagrid and Sirius took a drink::  
  
Star and Harry: You want a dragon Sirius?  
  
Sirius: What? I think they're really wonderful creatures. ::Hagrid reached over Malfoy (knocking him over in the process) and clapped Sirius on the back::  
  
Hagrid: Yer the man Black!  
  
Dumbledore: Ahem. I've never sang in the shower.  
  
McGonagall: Albus! ::McGonagall, Glade, Star, Ron, and Snape took a drink::  
  
Star: Aha! Now that's funny!  
  
McGonagall: Well then. I've never walked up to a random person and said, 'Luke, I am your father'. ::Dumbledore grew red and took a drink::  
  
Dumbledore: Someone put alcohol in my goblet that night, I already told you that.  
  
Everyone: Riiiiighht.  
  
Hagrid: It's my turn now. I've never streaked across the lawn at nigh'.  
  
Snape: I really hate you Hagrid, I really do. ::Snape takes drink::  
  
::Everyone but Snape erupts into laughter::  
  
Star: Hahahahahahaha! I…can't…take…it…that's…so funny! ::Suddenly stops and screams, covering her eyes:: AHHHHH!! MENTAL PICTURE! ::Whacks the side of her head:: Out mental picture! OUT! OUT!  
  
::All were quiet, then suddenly everyone (but Snape) joined Star::  
  
Everyone: EW! OUT MENTAL PICTURE! OUT!  
  
Snape: I really do hate you Hagrid, I really do.  
  
Malfoy: On that lovely note. It's my turn. I've never fainted.  
  
Star: ::Under her breath:: Yeah right.  
  
::Harry, Hagrid, and Glade take a drink::  
  
Harry: It was because of a dementor. Remember?  
  
::Everyone looks to Hagrid::  
  
Hagrid: It was the time when Snape streak'd across ther' lawn.  
  
::Everyone looks at Glade::  
  
Glade: No comment.  
  
Hermione: It can't be that bad.  
  
Star: ::sing song voice:: I know what it is…  
  
Glade: ::glares at Star:: Of course YOU know! YOU"RE the one who made me.  
  
Ron: What did you do that was so bad?  
  
Star: Locked her in a room with my dog.  
  
Hagrid: Why is that so bad?  
  
Glade: You don't know her dog. ::Makes the sound of a fart with her mouth:: When she does it, nobody survives.  
  
Everyone: Oooooooohhh.  
  
Sirius: My turn. ::sneers at Snape:: I've never sang that muggle Britney Spears' song to myself in a mirror.  
  
::Snape drinks::  
  
Snape: I hate you.  
  
::Everyone laughs, but then Star reaches for her glass and drinks, everyone stops::  
  
Star: What? I am a muggle you know.  
  
Everyone: True.  
  
Snape: What!? You don't laugh at her but you laugh at me?!  
  
Star: Face it. I'm a hyper teenage muggle who is expected to do these things. You're a serious potions teacher who doesn't do more than smile. Seeing you doing these things is funny. Seeing me do these things are just plan down right normal.  
  
::Everyone nods their heads::  
  
Snape: Injustice.  
  
Glade: ::Suddenly bursts out cause the caffeine is starting to get to her:: Wufei!  
  
Everyone (but Star): What?  
  
Glade: Huh? Oh, nevermind.  
  
Snape: Well now it's my turn.  
  
Ron: Bring it on!  
  
Star: It's already been broughten!  
  
Everyone: What??  
  
Star: Uh…hehe.  
  
Snape: Back to me. I've never painted my toenails.  
  
::Star, Glade, Hermione, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Malfoy and Sirius take a drink::  
  
Star: Well, for us girls, that isn't shocking. But Dumbledore, Malfoy, and Sirius? What have you been up to?  
  
Dumbledore, Malfoy, and Sirius: ::Points to Harry:: He dared me.  
  
::Harry snickers::  
  
Ron: ::Claps Harry on the back:: Way to go Harry!  
  
Glade: My turn? I've never flown in a plane, sky-dived out, then jumped into an adjacent river where I landed, swam up stream until I came to the ocean, wrestled a shark for my food, then swan across the ocean to China, where I dined on the best Chinese food ever, then taken a plane back to my house and fell asleep knowing the next day I'm gonna do it all over again.  
  
::Sounds of crickets::  
  
Everyone: Uhhh…  
  
Star: I don't think anyone has ever done that Glade.  
  
Neville: ::Points to Glade who is acting all fidgety and hyper:: Is that how you want up to be by the end of the game?  
  
Star: ::grins:: You bet. Now, my turn again.  
  
Sirius: Exactly, how long are we going to play this game?  
  
Star: ::grins again:: Until all the bottles are gone.  
  
Hermione: But that's seven bottles each!  
  
Star: ::grins mischievously:: My turn!  
  
All Hogwarts gang: ::Turn to readers:: HELP US!!  
  
Star: I've never…  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
***  
  
::Cackles:: Mwahahahahaha! Did you like huh? Wait for the next chapter! More insanity in store! Mwahahahaha!! Review please! 


	3. The Insanity Continues!

::Evil voice:: So you've returned. Good. Good. ::Cough...hack...cough:: Boy that really hurts the throat. Well here's the next part. I dunno how many more parts I'm gonna do. Review and tell me how much more our beloved Hogwarts gang should go through! Mwahahahaha!  
  
Another note: Draco is goin' down in this chapter! Just warning all you Draco fans.  
  
I don't own anything. Need I say more?  
  
I've Never: Part 3  
  
Star: My turn again! Ummm...I've never used three bottles of hair gel in one day.  
  
::Harry, Malfoy, and Snape take a drink::  
  
Snape: Do you have a muggle camera in my room or something?  
  
Star: ::gags:: Heck no!  
  
::Everyone looks to Harry::  
  
Harry: ::Points to his head:: What? Have you ever seen my hair in the morning?  
  
::Everyone nods and looks at Draco::  
  
Malfoy: ::Runs hand over his hair:: How else do you think I get my hair to look this wonderfully beautiful?  
  
Ron: ::Under breath:: Wonderfully disgusting if you ask me.  
  
Hermione: You know, there are beauty spells.  
  
Malfoy: I know, but any other ways wouldn't get these same results. (AN: I know Draco isn't that self-centered but...THIS IS MY STORY! Anyways, back to the story.)  
  
::Everyone sweat drops::  
  
Harry: My turn. I've never danced around in my underwear, singing.  
  
::Snape, Draco, Dumbledore, and Star take a drink::  
  
Snape: Damn you! You do have a camera don't you?!  
  
::Everyone laughs, then looks at Dumbledore and Draco who point at Harry::  
  
Dumbledore and Draco:: He dared me.  
  
Ron: ::surprised:: Boy Harry, I didn't know you had it in you.  
  
::Harry snickers::  
  
Harry: You'd be surprised. ::Laughs::  
  
Star: Yeah! Someone besides Glade is getting high!  
  
::Everyone looks at Star::  
  
Star: What?  
  
Sirius: And what about you and your dancing?  
  
Star: I was 7.  
  
Everyone: Okay.  
  
Snape: Grrrrrr...  
  
Ron: Okay now it's my turn. Gotta think of something good...I've never been locked outside in my underwear.  
  
Star: What is with this obsession with underwear?  
  
::Harry, Sirius, and Glade reach for their bottles::  
  
Glade: ::Drinks, then raises her bottle:: I'm out! ::Reaches behind her a grabs another bottle and opens it::  
  
::Everyone looks at Harry::  
  
Harry: ::Points to Dumbledore:: He dared me.  
  
Hermione: What is with all this daring of eachother?  
  
::Dumbledore laughs::  
  
McGonagall: Albus!  
  
Dumbledore: Oh it's all in fun and games!  
  
::Everyone turns to Sirius::  
  
Sirius: I was getting the paper as a dog and accidentally locked the door behind me.  
  
Harry: ::whispers to Ron:: It wasn't an accident.  
  
Ron: Your good.  
  
Sirius: ::continuing:: I had to change back to open it.  
  
::Everyone snickers::  
  
Hermione: My turn now! I've never dressed up as a person of the opposite sex for Halloween.  
  
::Star, Glade, Neville, Dumbledore, and McGonagall reach for their glasses::  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall: ::Points to each other:: He (She) dared me.  
  
Star: What is with all this daring?!  
  
Hermione: What about you?  
  
Star: Me?  
  
Ron: Yes you.  
  
Star: ::points to Glade who is opening her third bottle and handing another one to Snape, Dumbledore., McGonagall, Hagrid, Draco, Ron, and Harry:: She dared me.  
  
Glade: Likewise!  
  
Hermione: Now what about your daring.  
  
Star: Oh, don't get you're A's in a bunch.  
  
Hermione: Unch! ::Flicks hair::  
  
::Everyone turns to Neville::  
  
Neville: ::softly:: My grandma thought it would be cute if I dressed up as...::mumbles really quietly::  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Neville: ::mumbles a little louder::  
  
Everyone: WHAT?  
  
Neville: GOLDILOCKS!  
  
::Everyone pauses, then bursts out laughing. Some are rolling around on the ground::  
  
Ron: Ahahahahaha...I...can just see...the blonde...pigtails! Ahahahaha!  
  
Hermione: ::Getting a little hyper now:: How cute!  
  
Neville: Well...well...now it's my turn! ::Yells over everyone:: I've never had a crush on anyone in this room!  
  
::Everyone freezes and stops laughing::  
  
Hermione: ::Jumps up and grabs Neville by the throut:: I'm going to kill you!  
  
Neville: Help! ::cough::  
  
Star: ::thinking to herself:: I wonder who it could be. ::Looks to Harry and Ron who are gleefully watching Hermione choke Neville.:: Maybe ::Looks to Draco who is checking himself out in one of Star's mirrors:: Eh... ::Looks to Snape who is chugging down his 4^th bottle of cider:: It better not be...  
  
Hermione: YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. DIIIIIEE!!! ::emphasizing each word with a shake::  
  
Harry: Do you think we should stop her now?  
  
Ron: No, not yet. I'm rather enjoying this.  
  
McGonagall: Miss Granger! Will you kindly release Mr. Longbottom, sit down and take your drink!  
  
::Hermione stops and lets go of Neville who falls to the floor rubbing his neck::  
  
Harry and Ron: Awww...  
  
Harry: Why'd you stop her?  
  
Ron: Yeah.  
  
McGonagall: The sooner we finish this game, the sooner we get to go back.  
  
Star: Okay! Let's keep the ball rolling! Dumbledore! Step up to the plate!  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Mwahahahahaha! I'm running out of ideas! Help people! Okay anyways! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Review again!  
  
Star and Glade  
  
2-14  
  
Happy Valentine's Day! 


	4. The insanity has to end sometime...

::evil voice:: Back again so soon! Mwahahaha! ::normal:: Hullo people! It's our last chapter. ::cries:: It's been so fun torturing our Hogwart friends, but it's come time to send them back. ::sob:: We'll try to make this one longer just for your enjoyment! If you think we should write a sequal…tell us please. We'll be looking forward to your call! Now on with the show!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Don't sue us, we are poor.  
  
  
  
I've Never: Part 4: The Insanity has to end sometime…  
  
  
  
Star: Step up to the plate Professor Dumbledore!  
  
Dumbledore: Okay! ::a little hyper:: I've never needed "feminine" items.  
  
::Everyone snorts into their drinks::  
  
Star: Of course you haven't! ::whispers to Harry:: Unless he's forgetting to tell us something.  
  
::Harry thinks…then gags::  
  
Harry: That's disgusting!  
  
::All the women in the room, and (cough) Snape and Malfoy drinks::  
  
Ron: ::stopping Snape and Malfoy from saying something:: I don't even want to know.  
  
::Everyone agrees::  
  
Star: You're up McGonagall!  
  
McGonagall: ::grins:: I've never needed "masculine" items.  
  
Star: You don't mean…  
  
McGonagall: ::nods her head:: Yes I do.  
  
Star: Ewww…  
  
::Snape, Draco, and Hagrid take a drink::  
  
Star: ::jumps up pointing to the three:: YOU TAKE VIAGRA!!??  
  
Everyone (besides Snape and Malfoy): EWWW!! GROSS!  
  
Hagrid: Well, I don'. I use Rogaine. Gotta keep meself the way I am.  
  
Hermione: Professor Snape, Malfoy. Please do not say anything.  
  
::Everyone nods::  
  
Malfoy: All I was going to say was that…  
  
Star: ::puts her fingers in her ears:: I don't want to hear it! La la la la la la…  
  
Neville: This is more than I ever wanted to know about these people…  
  
  
  
*~1 round later~*  
  
  
  
Sirius: I've never thought it would be funny if my middle name was "Lee".  
  
::Everyone stops and thinks::  
  
Star: Sirius…Lee…Black. I get it! Seriously black! Hahahahaha.  
  
::Everyone laughs::  
  
Ron: Sirius, I never knew you were black!  
  
Harry: ::pouting:: Sirius…  
  
Star: ::taking the opportunity and hugs Harry:: It's just a joke, just think about it.  
  
Harry: ::sniffs:: Okay. ::Grins:: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Star: ::Jumps off of Harry and crawls backwards where she runs into Glade:: What the…  
  
Glade: ::singing:: Twinkle, twinkle little star…how I wonder what you are…  
  
Malfoy: ::Suddenly turning away from the mirror:: Yes Star, how we wonder what you are.  
  
Star: ::Steaming and growing big:: I'm the ominous writer! That's what I am! Now give me that mirror! ::Jumps and starts to chase Malfoy around::  
  
Malfoy: ::clutching the mirror and running away from Star:: No! Not my baby! Anything but that!  
  
::Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville sit and watch, still drinking their cider::  
  
Ron: Who do you think will win?  
  
Harry: My bet's on Star.  
  
Hermione: Same here.  
  
Neville: Right, 5 sickles on Star.  
  
  
  
*~2 hours later~*  
  
  
  
Glade: ::slamming down her bottle:: Well! That's the last of them!  
  
Hermione: Really? You mean…we're actually done?  
  
Star: ::crawling around the room turning all the bottles over (also with the mirror safely down her shirt):: Darn. We are done. ::pouts::  
  
::All Hogwart competitors cheer::  
  
McGonagall: We're done! ::dancing around:: We're finally done!  
  
:All Hogwart people are jumping around singing and hugging each other::  
  
Hogwart People: We're done! We're done!  
  
Star: Man, this reeks…  
  
::In the background, a garage door opens and closes. Then feet are heard upon the stairs, and then the door to Star's room opens…::  
  
Star's Mom: What the heck is going on here?!  
  
::Everyone freezes and stares up at Star's mom, who, has that "mad mom" look (you know that look)::  
  
Star: ::hesitantly:: Hi mommy!  
  
Star's Mom: Star, what have you done this time? ::going around picking up all the empty bottles:: Cider, Star?  
  
Star: Umm…just a little game of I've Never, mommy.  
  
Star's Mom: You better send these people back where they came from. ::Talking to herself:: Seriously, first gundam pilots, now this.  
  
Snape: Thank you. Thank you. ::groveling at Star's mom's feet:: Thank you.  
  
Star's mom: ::kicking her feet:: Get off of me you grease mongrel!  
  
::Everyone snorts to hide their laughter::  
  
Snape: ::staring up at Star's mom (We'll start calling her just Mom for now):: Excuse me. But I'm a respectable Potions teacher!  
  
Mom: Not when you're groveling on the floor like that!  
  
Ron: Go Star's Mom!  
  
Snape and Mom: ::snapping at Ron:: Stay out of this!  
  
Ron: ::cowering behind Hermione:: No prob.  
  
Snape: ::standing up:: Now, what did you call me muggle?  
  
Mom: A grease mongrel. ::points to Snape's head:: I've seen less grease in a car!  
  
::Snape and Mom begin to bicker back and forth. Everyone is preoccupied watching them that they don't notice Star crawl over to Glade and whisper something in her ear. Glade nods her head and they crawl over to Star's computer::  
  
Star: ::whispering:: This will be the best. ::she types and carrying cases filled with cider appears::  
  
Neville: ::turns to Star and Glade to ask where the bathroom is when he notices the cider:: Wha…?  
  
Star: Shhh…  
  
::Neville sits transfixed as Star continues to type, too nervous and scared to say anything::  
  
Star: There, done!  
  
Glade: ::leans over Star's shoulder:: Perfect. ::picks up a case of cider and hands the other to Star::  
  
Star: AHEM! It's time to go back! ::Everyone turn, sees the cider and gasps::  
  
Harry: No! No more cider!  
  
Star: Don't worry, you aren't the only ones drinking it.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
::Star presses enter on her computer and everyone disappears except Star's Mom. Glade and Star have also disappeared::  
  
Mom: Star? ::walks over to the computer and sighs:: I feel sorry for all of them. ::walks out of the room and closes the door, leaving Star's message still blinking on the computer, which reads:  
  
All the Hogwarts professors and students return to Hogwarts, along with Star, Glade, and 12 dozen bottles of caffeine filled apple cider.::  
  
  
  
*~2 months later~*  
  
  
  
::Mrs. Weasley walks into her living room and turns on the Witch Network. The reporter comes on::  
  
Reporter: Hullo to everyone out there. I'm here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where a new threat has arisen within these "safe" walls. ::In the background you can hear screaming and running:: And here comes Headmaster Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Might we ask you some questions?  
  
Dumbledore: Please make it prompt.  
  
Reporter: Yes. So who is causing this terror within your school?  
  
Dumbledore: Well…um…that it quite unknown at this point. ::Dumbledore is looking around, then you hear the sound of running feet::  
  
Harry: Professor! They're coming!  
  
Dumbledore: Where?  
  
Hermione: Down that corridor! ::pointing, then from where she's pointing comes two figures holding bottles::  
  
Star: Harry! We haven't finished our game yet!  
  
Harry: Eep! Gotta go! ::runs away with Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore on his tail::  
  
Glade: Come back Ron! ::runs past the reporter in pursuit of Ron::  
  
Reporter: ::calling to Star:: Excuse me?  
  
Star: ::skids to a stop:: Yes?  
  
Reporter: ::trembling:: Um…might you tell us who you are and why everyone is scared of you?  
  
Star: I'm Star! And that other girl was my best friend Glade! All we want to do is play a game of I've Never with everyone. ::pouts::  
  
Reporter: Well…that doesn't sound too bad…  
  
Harry: ::running past again:: Are you kidding me?  
  
Star: Harry! ::Runs after him::  
  
::Soon more students and teachers pass the reporter with Glade in pursuit of them::  
  
Glade: Come back!  
  
Reporter: Well, there you have it, the terror of I've Never. I'm getting out of here! ::stars to run away, then Star shows up clinging to Harry's arm who looks defeated::  
  
Star: Catch the reporter!  
  
Reporter and Every other Hogwarts student and teacher: ::to the readers:: HELP US!!  
  
Star and Glade: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well, there you have it! Our story of I've Never is finished! If you liked it tell us! If you want a sequel tell us! We had fun doing this! Review please!  
  
~Star and Glade  
  
3/27  
  
PS Sorry it took us so long to finish writing, but Glade wasn't here so me (star) had to do this on my own! Give me some credit okay? Please? 


End file.
